


Moments of Indulgence

by orphan_account



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small collection of smutty one shots from both Sekaiichi Hastukoi and Junjou Romantica.





	1. Something New (Terrorist)

I eyed my younger lover, who sat next to me, playing with the hem of his school shirt. He had been fidgety ever since he got here, but he wouldn't tell me what was on his mind. I knew he wanted to say something to me, yet every time he'd start to speak, he'd stop halfway through and change the subject. I tried to tell myself that it was nothing, yet worry continued to worm it's way into my stomach. Shinobu always had something to say, not once had he been at a loss for words like this.

"Have you ever wanted...I mean...." He started - his fourth attempt at telling me who-knows-what - before once again hesitating. "I guess I was just wondering how you'd feel about...about...." He took a shaky breath, his hands clenched tightly in his lap. His lips pressed together in a firm line, keeping whatever was on his mind from coming out into the open.

Now the small tug of concern nagging at me had double in size, a terrified yanking at my heart. Shinobu never got nervous like this. Did something happen? Was it me? Had I somehow done something to hurt him without knowing it?

"What is it?" I asked, wincing when I heard how tight my own voice was. I had attempted to sound casual, so I wouldn't make the air any more tense, but my effort had been in vain. Shinobu pulled away from me, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"Forget it," he mumbled, his lips pursing with frustration. "It's nothing important."

"Yes it is, if not you wouldn't have brought it up. Now tell me," I insisted, but he refused once again. Something cold and uncomfortable crawled up my spine. "Please tell me, Shinobu," I said, my voice taking on a slight whine, making it sound as if I were begging. Maybe I was. "Is something wrong?"

"Really, it's nothing! Mind your own business, old man." He was full-blown pouting by this point, and I found myself almost forgetting what we were arguing about. _How is he always so dang cute, even when he's crabby? It's as if he's purposely trying to distract me._

"No, I want to know what's wrong. Did something happen at school? Or was it something I did?" I hesitated, a dull ache pulling at my chest. "You aren't...you aren't trying to break up with me, are you?" I didn't want to - I'd rather cut off my own arm than lose my endearingly stubborn boyfriend - but if he grew sick of me, I wouldn't force him to stay tied to me.

"Of course not, stupid! I just...I'm a little nervous to ask...it's embarrassing, you see...." He trailed off, his bottom lip puckering out as he tried to form the next sentence. "Miyagi...I want to be intimate with you again, and...and this time I...I really want to watch you suck me off!" He squeezed his eyes shut tight, his entire face scrunching up with embarrassment, burning crimson red.

Images flew through my head against my will, thoughts I'd never say out loud. I swallowed thickly, my blood already starting to get hot. "You could've just said so right away," I said, my body pulsing with excitement. "Silly little brat. There's no need to be shy around me, we are lovers after all."

He went scarlet, blushing all the way up to his ears. "It's just a weird thing to say! I didn't want you to think I was a pervert or something."

"I want you to be a pervert, though," I whispered, gently grabbing him by the chin and turning his head towards mine, so I could look him in the eye. "But only be a pervert for me. I don't want you to desire anyone else. You're _mine_, Shinobu."

I kissed him deeply, my tongue dancing with his as my fingers began to unbutton the front of his shirt. He melted into me, his hands naturally moving around me to grab at the back of my shirt. I paused to tease his nipples, earning a cute little moan from him. After I had opened the front of his shirt and taken my time feeling down his smooth torso, my hands went for his zipper. He immediately stiffened, his lips freezing in place against mine.

"Miyagi...." He mumbled shyly, turning his head so he could hide his flushed face in my shoulder. "You don't have to-"

"I want to," I said, pulling his jeans and boxers down around his knees. "Sit back for me, okay?" I gently pushed him back onto the couch, and knelt down between his bent legs. His member had already begun to stiffen, stimulated by the idea of my mouth on him and the feeling on my hands tracing over his body.

"Wait, that's really not- _Ahh_!" He gasped as I lowered my open mouth down on his member, taking half of it into my mouth. The taste was strange: somewhat salty with an aftertaste I couldn't place. The way it hardened in my mouth made my lower stomach flutter with excitement. A few drops of precum leaked from his swollen tip, and I licked it up greedily, pleased by the way his hips jerked.

He gritted his teeth together, a few strangled whines managing to escape. Though I had never done this to another man before, I still had a basic idea of what I was supposed to do, and apparently he was enjoying it, so I continued to take it slow, making sure not to accidentally bite him.

After a few minutes, however, I decided I didn't have the patience to tease him for any longer. Willing my throat to relax, I took him fully into my mouth.

A muffled gasped forced its way from his mouth. He grabbed at my hair, his small hands pulling hard as he tried to keep himself from crying out in delight. I bobbed my head slowly, trying to coax out the noises I wanted to hear. My tongue swirled around his leaking tip, but still he refused to moan for me.

I sat up, ignoring the drool running down my chin. "Does it feel good?" I asked, my voice raw. He nodded, looking up at me with stormy gray eyes clouded with lust. "Then why won't you moan for me?"

"I...I don't want to...it's too embarrassing," he breathed, turned his face away from me. "But I can...just don't stop. Please Miyagi, keep going."

My heart leapt at his words, and I felt a smirk slide onto my face. "Am I losing my hearing, or is Shinobu begging?"

He refused to answer, but I noticed the pink creeping up his neck to his face. I chuckled, and returned to work on his swollen cock, this time rewarded by a cascade of sweet, desperate noises of pleasure. He threw his head back, mouth opened in a stream of moans. Then he looked down at me, and I quickly turned my eyes downwards, suddenly feeling flustered.

"Miyagi...I want to see your face," he panted, looking at me with pleading gray eyes, silently begging for me to obey his humble request. I felt my face heat up at his words, but I repositioned myself so he could watch me. I was all too aware of how intently he was staring as I once again took him into my mouth, this time determined to make him cum.

Shinobu let out a drawn out moan, throwing his head back as I fully consumed his sensitive member. The sight was so sexy, I paused to watch. How could someone as cute as Shinobu look so lewd?

"I'm s-so close," he cried, his muscles starting to tense up. "Miyagi...Miyagi, you can p-pull away now. I'm almost- _Nngh__, gyahh__...Miyagi_!" His hips arched up, pushing himself even deeper down my throat as he released into my mouth. I swallowed down the salty liquid without thinking, ignoring the funny taste.

Once he had fully emptied himself down my throat, I sat back on my heels, wiping the excess cum from my lips with my thumb. "How was that? I've never done that before, but I think the results speak from themselves." I licked my thumb clean, my eyes locking on his. His breath audibly hitched, and he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. His chest rose and fell with each heavy breath, and a glassy look had filled his eyes. His post-orgasm face was still the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"D-Don't get so cocky, old man," he stammered, turning away from me. "Just wait until I do it back to you, you'll cum just as fast as I did!"

"Is that a promise?" I asked teasingly, sitting up to kiss his damp, flushed forehead.

"S-Shut up!" He covered his face.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," I whispered, pulling his hands from his face. "Don't hide your blush from me, Shinobu. I want to see."

He shook his head, hiding his face in the crook of my neck. "Stop teasing me! Just...cuddle with me," he mumbled shyly, wrapping his arms around my neck. How could I resist such a tempting offer? I pulled him into my lap, and kissed his forehead. He clung to me, just like a small child would.

I felt my heart swell with affection at his childlike behavior. "I love you, Shinobu," I whispered in his ear, and his grip tightened.

"I...I love you too, Miyagi."


	2. Birthday Fun (Mistake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asahina and Isaka's birthdays aren't for a couple of months still, but I had written this one shot last year and since I had it I figured I'd post it now rather than waiting.

"Wake up, you're going to be late for work."

I woke up with a groan at those words, my first emotion of the day being irritation. I already knew who it was that woke me, I didn't need to open my eyes. Not only could I recognize his voice anywhere, but he had been doing this every day since we moved in together. Every weekday, that is.

I forced myself to open one eye, only to find myself being half blinded by the brightness. "Close the window, idiot, I'm going to go blind," I grumbled, blinking a few times so my eyes could adjust. Wait...sunlight?

My clock read 7:03, which meant I was late for work.

"Why didn't you get me up sooner?" I snapped, suddenly feeling very awake. I kicked off my blankets, and went to get out of bed, but Asahina stopped me.

"Relax, we don't have work today. I just said that because it was the only way to get you to wake up," he said, and handed me a plate of homemade pancakes. "Here, I made you breakfast. Happy birthday."

I stared down at my plate, my mind still trying to process what he had said. "Huh? Why don't we have work? It's Monday, isn't it?" If we don't have work, why is he dressed so nice? There's no need to wear a tie if we're staying home. I don't get him sometimes.

"I made sure we got the day off," he explained as I began to eat. "This is the first time we've had our birthdays since we moved in together, and I thought it would be nice if we got to stay home and enjoy ourselves instead of worrying about work." He paused to wipe away a bit of syrup that had dripped down onto my chin with his thumb. "I got you a present, by the way, but I think we should wait until tonight until we exchange gifts. That's assuming that you actually bought me something." He gave me a half-smirk, the one that always made my heart skip a beat. "You forgot it was our birthday, didn't you?"

My face started to grow hot. "No, of course I didn't forget! I mean, I've been busy with work, and I didn't have time to think about it a lot, but I still got you a gift. What kind of boyfriend do you think I am, anyways?" I scowled, and he laughed.

No, Asahina doesn't really laugh. It was more of an amused chuckle. "A forgetful one," he said, and I stuck my tongue out at him. I was still half asleep, I wasn't ready to come up with quick-witted comebacks just yet.

I continued eating, though my eyes stayed on my boyfriend the whole time. He looked through the closet we shared, occasionally pulling out clothes and tossing them onto my bed. Considering the fact that he was already dressed, I think it's safe to assume that the clothes were for me.

"You don't need to pick out my clothes for me, I'm not five," I muttered, but he ignored me. He really saw me as a kid, didn't he? "Hey, Asahina," I said sharply, and he finally glanced over at me. I could tell he was growing irritated with me by the way his jaw was set.

"Do you need something?" He asked, and I hesitated.

"It's nothing," I said, deciding to back out instead of causing an argument. I didn't want us to have a fight on our birthday. "Thanks for breakfast."

He smiled - a full, genuine smile this time. "You're welcome, sweetheart." He place two fingers under my chin and tilted my head back so he could kiss me on the lips. My eyes widened in surprise, but after a few seconds they slowly drifted shut. I sunk into the kiss, my body humming with excitement as he started undressing me.

Is this what he meant by enjoying ourselves? Because I'm starting to really like that idea.

He took my bottom lip in his teeth, gently tugging. His hands slid under my shirt, pushing it down my shoulders. Oh gosh, I was starting to get hard. Asahina rarely touched me like this, so whenever he did I couldn't help but get excited.

"Asahina, are we going to do it?" I asked breathlessly between kisses. He chuckled, his warm breath tickling my lips.

"Don't be ridiculous. You need to get ready for the day, we're going out." He pulled away, and handed me a clean shirt. "Once you're finished, we'll go."

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to mask my disappointment. He shrugged.

"It's a secret," he answered simply. "Now get ready."

Turns out we were going to run errands, which wasn't what I had in mind at all. When I questioned him, Asahina answered with, "We have the day off, so we might as well spend our time wisely." I tried to enjoy myself, but I felt a bit cheated. What was the point of taking time off work if we were just going to do stuff we could've done on the weekend? This was straight up disappointing. What a waste of a birthday, and a day off.

"When are we going home?" I complained, and Asahina glanced over at me with his classic 'are you serious?' look.

"What are you, five?" He asked, his lips twitching up into a smug smirk. Now he was making fun of me, great. Usually his teasing didn't get to me - in fact, I normally liked the playful banter we shared - but today it only served to sour my mood.

I turned my attention away from him, opting instead to stare out the window of the car. I really didn't want to fight, not today.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his tone now serious. "You aren't upset, are you?"

"Of course I'm upset," I snapped, the tension inside of me snapping, like a taunt rubber band. "You talked up this fun day that the two of us could spend together, and then it turns out we're just buying groceries and getting gas, when I was excited to hang out with you! To make things worse, you kissed me...." I trailed off when I realized I was blushing. My entire body felt uncomfortably hot, and not just from embarrassment. "And...and now I can't stop thinking about it."

I waited for him to laugh, but he didn't. He didn't say anything, which made me feel even worse. I kept my gaze on the passing cars to my right, silently hoping the car ride would be over soon.

By the time we got home, the silence had gone from uncomfortable to suffocating.

"Bedroom," he said as we entered our shared apartment. His voice had a hard edge to it, one that made my skin crawl, though whether it was in a good way or not was up for debate. Arguing wouldn't change anything, I knew, so I did what he asked without question.

As I walked to our room, my mind wouldn't stop spinning with questions. Why did he suddenly get upset at me? He's offended because I got upset at him, obviously, I told myself, sitting down on the bed to wait for him. I just can't hold my tongue, can I?

The hair on the back off my neck stood up when I held the sound of footsteps nearing the room. I held my breath, waiting for what felt like forever as he opened the door.  
"Do you want me to kiss you again?" He asked darkly as he approached me, loosening his tie as he spoke. "All you need to do is ask, Ryuichiro-sama." His brown gaze swept over me, as if he was undressing me with his eyes. "Go ahead, ask me to do whatever you wish. It's your birthday, and this is my gift to you. I'm all yours for tonight."

The air suddenly felt stifling. "Y-You're joking, right?" I laughed awkwardly. "That...I mean, since when are you like this?" I looked down at my lap, trying to find the right words. "Is this a joke? Because if it is...it's not funny. I don't like getting my hopes up for nothing."

He now stood over me, unbuttoning his shirt as he looked down at me. His expression had gone from sexy to gentle, though desire still lingered in his gaze. "Do you honestly think I'm just teasing you?" He knelt down in front of me, so we were eye to eye. "I'm being serious. I'll do whatever you want me to," he breathed out, before his lips locked on mine. I grabbed onto the front of his shirt, forcing my tongue into his mouth. The dull buzzing of arousal that I'd been feeling since this morning suddenly intensified, until I could hardly breathe. Asahina let out a soft moan - a noise I had never heard from him before.

"Do that again," I gasped between kisses, sliding my hand down his bare chest, scraping lightly with my nails. He grunted, easing back as I grew more forceful with my touches. This time, I wanted to be in charge. He usually took the lead, but now it was my turn. "I want to hear all of your embarrassing noises," I rasped, leaving a trail of steaming hot kisses down his neck as I fiddled with his belt buckle. As soon as it was loose I pushed down his pants and underwear impatiently.

His eyelids fluttered shut, and a low moan came from within his throat. "Ryuichiro-sama...I love you," he whispered, and leaned up to kiss me, but I pushed him down.  
"Wait," I said, earning an unamused frown in response. "Lay down. I want to devour you."

Unhindered lust filled his brown eyes, and his breath seemed to grow heavier, more wet. The sound made my body tingle with excitement. "Like I said, I'll do whatever you wish," he purred, and crawled into bed. Thankfully he was being compliant, it made things easier for me.

"I need to be inside of you," I said without thinking, too wrapped up in my own desire to focus on what I was saying. The words seemed to hang in the air around us, uncomfortably heavy. At first he just stared up at me, his eyes filled with shock, before he smirked.

"Alright, go ahead," he said, spreading his legs - something I'd never seen him do before. Asahina never acted this undignified, but here he was, fully exposing himself for me.  
I swallowed thickly, my heart pounding in my chest. "Asahina...." I started, but I couldn't find the right words, so I just leaned down and kissed him instead. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me. I melted into his warm embrace, lowering myself on top of him so I was straddling his hips. "Happy Birthday," I whispered, gently breaking the kiss. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too," Asahina mumbled, before kissing me again.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked, reaching down to brushed my fingers over his tightly close hole, which twitched when I touched it. "We've never done it like this before."

He smiled, his eyes shining with such overwhelming love for me I had to look away. "Go ahead, Ryuichiro-sama," he breathed, placing a tender kiss on my collarbone, his warm breath fanning over my skin. I sucked on my fingers until they were wet enough for my liking and began to work him open for the first time, my other hand entangling itself into his soft hair. He accepted my touch without complaint, though every once and a while he'd let out a pained whimper if I moved my fingers to fast.

I whispered sappy, somewhat embarrassing praises in his ear, loving the way his cheeks flushed. My fingers curled and twisted inside of him, and the thought of that tight, pulsing heat around me made my already hard cock twitch.

"I think I'm ready," he whispered, and I felt another wave of heat spread through me.

Ever so gently, I pushed into him, fighting the urge to speed up. "Does this hurt?" I asked softly, stroking his flushed cheek with my thumb. He let out a soft moan, his chocolate brown eyes fluttering shut.

"No, not really," he answered. "It burns a bit, but...oh, Ryuichiro-sama...I've never felt so full."

I groaned, his words nearly sending me over the edge. I thrust into him, faster than before. I couldn't be gentle, not anymore. Not when his lust-filled moans and gorgeous body were tempting me like this. He let out a cry as I hit his sensitive gland directly, his eyes widening at the foreign sensation. I couldn't help but feel proud of myself, proud of the fact that I had made him like this.

"You're mine, aren't you, Asahina?" I asked, running a finger down his heaving chest.

"Yes, yes I am," he gasped out, arching to meet my feather-light touch tracing over his taunt nipples. "You own my body, Ryuichiro-sama."

"And your heart," I added, leaning down to place a tender kiss over his breastbone. He nodded, letting out a desperate moan. Our lowers bodies continued to move together, as I repeatedly buried myself in his warmth. "Can I cum inside of you?"

"Please," he whispered, and for the first time I noticed the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, brushing them away gently. "Am I being to rough?"

"No, I'm just happy," he said, sitting up to kiss me on the mouth. Our lips interlocked, molding against each other as we both reached our climax together. I moaned loudly into his mouth, feeling him twitch and clamp down around me. Ribbons of something wet and warm sprayed over my chest. I sat back, letting out a content sigh. He shuddered as I pulled out of him.

I laid down next to him, trying to catch my breath. He turned to face me and wrapped his arms around my shaking body, burying his face in the crook of my neck. We rarely cuddled like this, it was nice. I didn't complain as he pulled my against his chest, or when he hooked one of his legs over mine. Laying with him in such an intimate position made me blush.

"I love you," he said again, voice slurred. A few moments later, he started to let out soft snores, his breath tickling my throat. I smiled to myself, and kissed his forehead before closing my eyes, letting sleep overtake me as well as we lay in each others arms.


	3. Movie Date (Egoist)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quickly finished writing this before I left to go go work (fun, I know), so the end hasn't been edited very thoroughly yet. I'll fix it later, once I have the time

"Let's have a picnic!" Nowaki exclaimed while we were eating breakfast. Due to our schedules, we rarely had the opportunity to eat meals together. I looked up from my cereal, giving him a pointed look.

"When do you suppose that'll work? I have a bunch of work to catch up on, and you're never home during lunch time," I said, and his smile faded, but only for a few seconds before it returned full-force.

"Well, maybe we can have a movie night tonight, just the two of us! You'll be home by nine, right?"

I shrugged. "Probably."

He pouted at my unenthusiastic response. "You aren't being very helpful, Hiro-san. I want us to spend time together, can't you be at least a little cooperative? It's like you don't even want to hang out! Give me _some_ input, at least. Does a movie night sound fun?"

Holding in a sigh, I set my spoon down. "Yeah, I guess so. I'll try to get home early, then."

"Thank you, Hiro-san! I'm so excited!" He beamed. "Which kind of movie do you want to watch? Action, comedy, romance, horror...?"

"Why don't you pick? It's not like we'll be watching the whole thing, anyways," I said, turning away from him and carrying my dishes to the sink, so he wouldn't see how my cheeks were now tinted with pink. I had no doubt that his intentions were less than pure. Nowaki always seemed to have ulterior motives whenever he was doing something like this.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't we finish?" He asked, sounding innocent. Was Nowaki honestly clueless to his own perverted nature?

"You know why," I snapped, my blush growing even darkened. "Don't make me say it, you idiot!"

"I don't understand," he said, looking genuinely clueless.

"Because you'll end up sexually assaulting me by the end of it!" I blurted. "You've never made it through an entire movie without jumping on me like some horny freak, so it doesn't matter what we watch, because we'll end up missing the end of it!"

My words were followed by a stunned silence. Embarrassed, I hurried away to my room, before he could say anything in response.

By the time I came back out, he had already left for work. Usually he gave me a goodbye kiss before he left, and the fact that he didn't today bothered me more than it should have. Still, it wasn't really a surprise. I had just snapped at him, after all, so he was probably a bit sulky. He'd bounce back soon enough, so I wasn't worried about it.

Sure enough, he was all smiles when I got home, as if it hadn't bothered him at all.

"Hiro-san, I picked up a movie for us to watch," he said excitedly as I set my stuff down. "And I made us dinner, so we can eat while we watch it!"

"That's great, I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while," I said, and his smile widened. Even the tiniest bit of praise could make him glow, just like a puppy. I would deny it if anyone asked, but I found this side of him adorable. "I'm feeling a bit worn out tonight, so is it okay if we start the movie now?"

He agreed, and a few minutes later we were sitting next to each other on the couch, eating quietly as the movie started. Only a few inches of air sat between us, and every time he took a bite of food his elbow would brush past mine. My eyes wandered over to him, but he didn't return my gaze, like he normally would. In fact, his eyes never left the television screen.

_He's actually focused on the movie this time. I wonder why? I thought he'd be watching me...I mean, that's what he normally does. This is weird. He should be focused on me._

I mentally scolded myself for being so selfish. What had gotten into me? Who cares if he's watching the movie or staring at me? I should be glad that he's not drooling over me! I needed to get my head on straight.

I tried to concentrate, but my body had other ideas. At one point, Nowaki moved closer to me, so our shoulders touched, and my skin instantly grew hot. "Do you like the movie, Hiro-san?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. A shiver ran down my spine at the feeling of his breath on my neck, and I pulled away from him, my heart beating irregularly fast.

"It's fine," I said quickly, silently praying he couldn't hear the tremor in my voice. He shouldn't be this close! If he's going to do it, then he should just get on with it and stop teasing me! I can't deal with this!

He smiled affectionately at me, and reached out to touch me, but I slapped his hand away, my face burning. His smile faded at my rejection. "Sorry," he apologized, turning his attention back on the movie, which I hadn't been watching at all.

My heartbeat had grown faster, and it was getting harder to breathe. I swallowed thickly as I shifted in my seat, only then realizing that I had become hard.

_What the heck is with me today?_ I thought, utterly horrified with myself. My thought kept straying back to my boyfriend, and how warm I knew his hands were. I wanted him to touch me, to ravish me right here, on this very couch.

"I can take care of that," Nowaki said softly, turning his deep blue eyes towards me. I felt my heartbeat spike at his words.

_How does he know? It's not that obvious, is it?_

He smiled brightly, taking the empty bowl from my hands. "I'll be right back," he said, then paused. "Are you feeling okay? Your face is red." He placed his hand against my forehead, which only served to make me blush even harder. "Should I turn the heat down?" He asked, his brows creasing with concern.

"I'm fine!" I snapped. "Stop touching me!"

He winced, and took a step back. "I'm sorry, Hiro-san," he said quietly, seeming to shrink under my glare. "I'll go rinse these off." Then he left, and I let out a sigh of relief.

In his presence, my heart couldn't sit still. It hammered like a drum, throbbing just like my aching manhood. I groaned, my frustration rising.

When Nowaki returned, I pulled away to the far end of the couch, which made my boyfriend wilt even more. He looked like he was about to cry.

Guilt stabbed at my heart. "N-Nowaki," I stammered, doing the only thing I could think of to subtly invite him to cuddle with me. "I'm feeling cold." I looked away, my cheeks flaming. It was a lie, of course. I had grown so flustered, I felt like I was on the verge of bursting into flames, but I wanted to be held by him, and this was the only way I could ask without coming off as needy.

"Would you like me to turn on the heat?" He asked, his voice trembling.

Okay, something wasn't right. He never responded like that. I shook my head, and grabbed his hand before he could move away. Warmth spread from his hand to mine. "Nowaki..." I started uncertainly. "You can hold me, you know. I wouldn't mind."

"Aren't you mad at me?" He asked quietly, fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve. "I know I can be clingy, but I'm trying to stop. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

_He took what I said this morning to heart? No, that's not what I wanted._

I huffed, looking down at the ground. "I'll never say this again, so don't make me repeat it, but...I kind of want you to...make me uncomfortable." I bit my lower lip shyly. "Can we...maybe...take a break from watching the movie? I got a bit, uh...well, it's hard to say out loud, but I...." I hesitated, but I didn't need to finish. Nowaki was already pulling off his sweatshirt, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Of course, Hiro-san...whatever you want." He kissed me roughly, grabbing at my clothes. I sank into his touch, my hips moving up against his on their own accord. He growled into the kiss, his hands finding their way into my pants. I gasped when I felt his fingers invade my back entrance without warning.

"Wait, slow down," I protested, but he was already pulling down my pants. I squeezed my eyes shut as he turned me over, so my back was to him. In and out, he pumped his fingers, gently stretching me. A few embarrassing noises slipped past my lips, but he didn't say anything about them. He stayed focused on his task, which was preparing me for him. Surprisingly, it didn't bring me any discomfort. Perhaps it was because I was already so aroused, but the sensation of his large fingers moving inside of me only brought me pleasure.

"You're so tight, Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed, curling his fingers so they grazed over my sweet spot. I cried out, my body jerking as he repeated the action over and over, causing my already stiff erection to swell even more. My back arched as his roughly jabbed at my prostrate, bringing me to my first orgasm of the night. Nowaki stopped, still knuckles deep into my pulsing hole. "Were you that pent up?" He asked, making me flush.

"Well, what do you expect? You haven't been here most nights, and whenever you are here, you're too tired to do anything!" I huffed, hiding my face in my arms. Being in this position made me feel exposed, and I couldn't seem to stop blushing.

Nowaki removed his fingers, and I almost whined out loud in protest as I closed around nothing. I hated being empty like this.

"I guess I figured that you dealt with it yourself while I wasn't here," he said, sitting down at the end of the couch. I sat up, realizing he wasn't going to do anything else to me for the moment.

"Of course I don't! I can't enjoy it if you aren't there," I scowled, punching his shoulder, though not hard enough to actually hurt. "Don't tell me you get off when I'm at work." His face went red, but he didn't reply. He didn't need to, his flustered expression said it all. "What the heck Nowaki!"

"I miss you sometimes," he mumbled, scratching at the back of his neck. "And I can't help but get excited whenever I go into our room, since it smells like you. So sometimes I pull up a picture of you on my phone-"

I shrieked, slapping my hand over his mouth to shut him up before he said something even more embarrassing. "I don't need to know the details! And why do you have pictures of me on your phone? They aren't anything gross, are they?"

"Only a few." He looked completely unashamed. I, on the other hand, was mortified.

"Delete those!" I cried, my voice coming out as a high pitched squeak. "Where did you even get those? Please tell me you don't take pictures of me without permission!"

"Most of them are selfies of us," he said with a shrug. "I have one of you in the shower, but it's not like it's weird. I mean, we are boyfriends, so it's normal, isn't it?" He looked at me with those adorable blue puppy-dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes, no longer able to find the will to be mad at him. He was too darn cute. "Next time ask, okay? I don't liked being photographed without my knowledge. It's creepy."

He laughed, and pulled my into his lap, his arms holding me against his chest in an ironlike grip. I twisted around, so we were face to face, my scowl still plastered on my face. We both knew it was only a front. He glanced at my mouth, his tongue flicking out to moisten his plump lips.

_Way to be subtle, you big oaf._

I took the initiative to kiss him before he could kiss me. He let out a pleased grunt, his tongue entering my mouth, deepening the kiss. His hands went for my waist, holding me still as he ground up into me. I moaned loudly, without shame. My body still felt like it was on fire, despite the fact that he had already relieved me just minutes earlier. I guess I was hornier than I originally thought.

"Hiro-san," he gasped out when I pulled away for air, diving back in once I had caught my breath. His fingers teased my nipples until they were hardened and sensitive. My entire body hummed with warmth and excitement. I couldn't seem to sit still. My hips jerked and rubbed against his, the friction between us building up until it was nearly unbearable. I needed more.

I broke the kiss with a lewd slurping sound, locking eyes with Nowaki to make sure all of his attention was on me before I reached between our rutting hips, breaking the momentum so I could palm his rising member through his pants. "Nowaki," I moaned, letting my body rock on its own accord even as I stroked him. "You're so big...did I excited you that much?"

"Hiro-san," he whined, desperately wiggling in an attempt to get more of my touch. "Please ride me. I can't take it any longer."

"All you had to do was ask," I mumbled, shyly kissing his cheek. He practically purred when I pushed down his pants, exposing his swollen member. I didn't bother to prepare myself, since Nowaki had already done a good job of stretching me out, and his member was slick with precum. I lowered myself onto him, wincing as it stretched me out farther than I thought it would. Nowaki let out a low groan, his head falling back against the back of the couch.

After I had adjusted to his size, I gingerly began to bounce, the movement causing Nowaki to shudder under me as I rode him. We rarely did it like this, but I enjoyed being on top from time to time. I loved the unhindered view of Nowaki's lustful expressions as I pleasured him. Like this, I could control how fast and deep we went. Usually I went slowly at first, making it last as long as possible, but I was feeling impatient.

"Oh, Hiro-san!" He cried out, meeting each thrust with a jerk of his hips. He plunged deep inside of me, filling me to the brink. I could hardly breath as he stuffed me, but still I rode on, eager to cum all over his chest.

He suddenly wailed, his face screwing up, contorted with pleasure. His hips bucked erratically as warmth filled me, his member twitching inside of me. I ground down against him, trying to drag out his orgasm for as long as possible before I began to pump away at my own member, cumming just moments later, splattering cum all over his shirt.

He laughed breathlessly, wiping his damp hair from his forehead. "That was amazing, Hiro-san."

I huffed, standing up despite my shaking legs. "Can't think of anything more original than that?" I curled up next to him, letting my head fall on his shoulder. He let out a content sigh, his head resting on top of mine.

"You're so cute, Hiro-san."

"Don't call me cute," I muttered, but on the inside I was beaming. He may be a big, cheesy dork, but he was _my_ dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have gotten carried away, lol. Hope you enjoyed it despite the cliché ending


	4. Give In (Erotica)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you there was some Sekaiichi Hatsukoi chapters in here!
> 
> I haven't really been in the mood for JR/SH recently, so I haven't been working on this story as much. Sorry about that! 
> 
> Also, this is somewhat dubcon, just fyi.

Kisa refused to look at me, even while he was talking to me. He kept his eyes glued to his plate, as if the food I had made was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. I, on the other hand, couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

He was dressed in one of my sweatshirts, which made him look cuter - and smaller - than usual. He had spilt coffee on his original one, and since we were at my house, the only options he had were to wear one of mine, or go shirtless. Personally, I wouldn't have minded if he went with the second option, but this worked too. Either was, Kisa-san was adorable.

"Are you going to spend the night here, Kisa-san?" I asked without really thinking. The idea had been on my mind ever since he arrived, constantly nagging at the back of my conscious. I didn't mean to pressure him into anything, but sometimes my mouth worked faster than my brain. His face and ears went pink as soon as he processed what I said. He opened his mouth, paused, then shook his head, eyes still on his half-eaten meal.

"I have work tomorrow, I can't," he replied, too quickly. "I should probably go now, actually. Uh, thanks for the meal." He stood up, grabbed his jacket - not that he'd need it with my sweatshirt on - and started to pull on his shoes.

I followed him, trying to keep myself from frowning, but I failed miserably. "Why you can't you at least stay for a little bit longer? It's only eight thirty."

"I have some stuff to go over," he said vaguely, waving his hand dismissively. I knew he was lying. He just wanted to get away from me...but why? What had I done to scare him off? Surely it wasn't because I asked him to stay over, we had done that enough times for it to become a regular thing. "I'll text you when I have the, okay? See you," He said once he had put his shoes on. He moved to open the door, and time seemed to freeze.

Internally, I was at war with myself. The more mature side of me said to let him leave. He was an adult after all; he had a job and responsibilities that I shouldn't be getting in the way of, but my immature, childish side wanted to keep him here, to hold him in my arms and horde him all for myself despite what the world said about it. Both sides of me battled it out as I watched him, but eventually, my immature side won out.

"Stay," I said again, grabbing his wrist, more tightly than I should have. He winced, attempting to pull his arm from my grip, but I didn't budge. He slowly raised his head, his wide, olive brown eyes meeting mine. The confusion and fear reflected in them made me pause, but I was selfish, and tonight, I was going to give into my desires. Just this once, I would keep Kisa-san here, even if he didn't want to.

"Y-Yukina?" He asked, voice trembling. "I really have to go. Please...let go of me."

"We haven't spent the night together in weeks," I said, pushing him against the door, easily trapping his small frame with my much larger one. "Are you angry at me? Did I do something wrong? Why don't you want to spend time with me anymore?"

His gaze dropped to my chest, and I felt him shift uncomfortably in my grasp. "I'm not avoiding you," he said quietly, forcing out a small, weak laugh, which quickly died on his lips, turning into a nervous whimper.

"You are!" I snapped, no longer able to stay laidback and cheerful, like I usually was. "You are, and I want to know why! I'm your boyfriend, aren't I? I deserve to know why you won't stay over with me!"

"Because I'm scared!" He shouted back, taking me by surprise.

"Scared?" I echoed, releasing my hold on his wrists. "But you're really experienced with that sort of thing. Surely you've grown used to it? Oh, does it hurt when I do it? Sorry, I thought I was being gentle."

He scowled, his already flushed cheeks darkening. "That's not it! It's not the sex I'm scared of, it's...it's myself. Every time I touch you, I feel like I'm losing control, and I...I don't understand it! I've never felt so helpless around anyone before!" He covered his face with his hands, hiding his growing blush from me.

_He's adorable._

My heart swelled with adoration for my lover, fueling my longing for him. I pulled his hands away from his face, and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. "Kisa-san, please. Stay with me tonight."

"I don't-" he was cut off by my mouth latching onto his, stealing a long, drawn-out kiss. He let out a muffled cry of protest, but I ignored it. Usually I was gentle with him, and wouldn't do anything he was uncomfortable with, but not tonight. Tonight, he would do what I wanted. And I wanted it rough. I needed to feel him fully, with nothing in the way of our pleasure.

My hands roamed down his body, greedily stripping him until he pushed me away, leaving him half-naked and trembling. He gasped for breath, bare chest heaving. He glared weakly at me, wiping excess saliva from his swollen lips. "Yukina!" He snapped, voice shaking with both anger and breathlessness. "Knock it off! You're acting like a horny teenager! I said not tonight, didn't I? What part of that is so hard to understand?"

A part of me felt bad for upsetting him, but I couldn't let him go after only a taste.

"Go to my room," I said, voice hard. He opened his mouth to argue, but I grabbed his wrist and led him to my room before he could say anything. He struggled to pull his wrist from my grasp, but I didn't budge. I did my best not to drag him, but I craved him so badly, it was hard to resist my urges. Every fiber of my being wanted to pounce on him, to ravish him right here in the hallway.

"Yukina, I-"

"Shut up," I said. "I'm not letting you leave, so why do you keep fighting me?" I took his hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips so I could kiss his knuckles. He swallowed thickly when I took his index finger into my mouth, sucking lightly on the thin digit.

Kisa blinked, looking up at me, eyes wide. "Why are you being like this?" He asked. He pulled his hand away from me and crossed his arms over his bare chest, turning away so he was no longer facing me. His gaze fell to the floor. "Is it your goal to scare me? Because it's working."

He held his head high, but despite the stubborn pout of his lips, I could tell how freaked out he was. I had never been this forceful before. I sat down on the bed, hoping I'd come across less threatening this way. "I'm not trying to scare you, Kisa-san. I'm not scary, am I?"

"You are when you get like this!" He whined, but he seemed to have relaxed some since I sat down. He stood in the middle of the room for a minute, chest bare and jeans low on his hips, giving me a moment to appreciate how attractive my older lover was. Then he walked over and sat down next to me, setting his hand on my knee. I set my hand down on top of his, my fingers curling under his so our fingers interlaced.

"Please stay over night, Kisa-san," I asked softly, putting on my best pouty face. The cover of his mouth ticked up in the beginning of a smile. He leaned over a placed a kiss on my cheek, silently agreeing. Giving him no time to take it back, I pinned him to bed, one of my large hands effortlessly holding both of his wrists above his head. My cock throbbed painfully against the crotch of my jeans, aching for release, but I did my best to ignore it. First, I had to please Kisa-san. I kissed him as tenderly as I could, teasing his soft nipples with my rough fingertips until they were hard enough for my liking.

He let out a content sigh, even as he squirmed under me in a vain attempt to break free from my hold. I was straddling him, easily holding him in place between my muscular thighs. All his wiggling around did was excite me.

I thrust against him, my hips taking on a mind of their own. He whimpered, his legs hooking over my hips so he could get closer to me. With my free hand, I reached behind him and stuck my hand down his jeans, greedily squeezing and caressing every inch of flesh I could reach. His whimpers increased in volume, mixed in with a handful of moans as my middle finger found his tightly clenched hole.

"Open up for me, Kisa-san," I breathed wetly in his ear, earning a delightful cry from my lover as I pushed the first finger in. Once the digit was buried up to knuckle, I worked another finger in, careful not to cause him any pain. He gasped out my name, the sound going straight to my groin. "Say that again," I practically purred, nipping at the junction of his shoulder.

"Yukina!" He cried, grabbing fistfuls of my hair. I couldn't take this anymore.

I sat up, releasing my hold on his wrists. "Roll over," I said, a hungry rasp in my voice. "I think you're stretched out enough...don't you agree?" He wasn't; usually I made sure he could take at least three of my fingers before I went further, but impatience drove me tonight, and my cock craved his warmth. Kisa looked up at me, lust glazing his eyes a dark hazelnut brown.

He sat up at well, his swollen lips parting on instinct as the distance between our mouths closed. I turned my head at the last second, kissing the corner of his mouth instead. He pouted, and grabbed my chin to hold my head still so he could kiss me properly. This time, I let him.

Once he was satisfied, he pulled away to give me a flirty smile. "I think I'm ready," he said, and settled onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs so everything was on display for me. His jeans were bunched around his knees.

"You look so handsome like this, Kisa-san," I complimented him, running my hand over his smooth thigh. "Wait here, let me go get the lube."

"Hurry," he pleaded, rolling his hips impatiently. I chuckled, pleased with how needy he had become after a few touches. And to think he had been fighting me earlier! I coated my fingers in a generous amount of lube, letting the cold liquid warm up a bit before I prepped him. Once it was ready, I pushed two fingers in as deep as they could go, purposely being rougher than usual. Kisa squealed, his back arching lewdly as I forceful spread him.

He gasped when I pulled my fingers out, followed by a groan when I pulled him back onto my cock. He was tighter than usual, and I had to stop moving before I came just from the feeling of his warmth encompassing me.

I didn't stop for long, because Kisa rolled his hips back impatiently, letting out the sluttiest moan I had ever heard from him. "Oh, Yukina," he gasped, head lolling back as I started to thrust into him, just mini rocks of my hips, slowly working him fully open for me. "Go faster, please," he begged, fingers digging into the bedsheets under him. "You're being so slow! Faster!" He complained, even as he shuddered under me, fully at my mercy. I loved having him like this, begging and desperate. I pulled out so only the tip rested inside of him, making him whine once more.

"You're so eager tonight," I said, stroking the pale skin of his back and hips. "And to think just minutes ago you were fighting me. I know what's best for you, see? I know when you need me." I reach between his thighs, cupping his swollen member in my hand. I loved how delicate and smooth it was, the perfect size to fit snuggly in my hand, small enough to fit fully in my mouth as well, if I wanted to. And I did, but not tonight. I had other thing to take care of. Maybe in the morning before he had work...

"I'm sorry," Kisa managed to get out, spilling warm precum all over my fingers. "I shouldn't have resisted. Please keep going."

"What if I want to tease you for a bit?" I asked, running my thumb over his slit. He gasped, back arching up against my chest. If I had more self control, I would've stayed there a bit longer, gently caressing him until he was a sobbing, pleading mess, but I didn't. So I slammed into him, earning a wail, letting out a soft grunt myself as I bottomed out in him.

I wouldn't last much longer, and I doubted he would, either. Still, I would make the next few minutes as good for him as I could. I set my hands on his waist, my fingers pressing into his skin. Maybe I'd leave bruises, a reminder of this night. I didn't want to hurt him, though, so I kept my grip fairly light.

I leaned over him so my mouth was above his ear and my cock shifted deeper into him, hitting a place that made him cry out. I rocked against him, grinding against the spot repeatedly until his legs shook and his chest heaved. "I think you're fully warmed up now," I whispered, the sound hardly audible over the sound of Kisa's panting. "You agree, don't you? You're ready for me, aren't you?"

He nodded frantically, and I leaned back, so I was able to watch myself as I slid in and out of him in shallow, slow thrusts that didn't satisfy either of us. I waited until Kisa whined, his hole clenching down on me in an attempt to entice me into going faster, before I let myself go, pushing him down so his shoulders were on the mattress and his hips raised. Then I pulled all the way out, watching as his hole fluttered open, pink and slick with lube, before I slammed into him, my hips snapping against his as I pounded his eager hole, filling him to the brink.

With each thrust he cried out, body jerking uncontrollably. I angled my hips until I hit his sweet spot, making him scream out, already on the edge of losing it. I reached down to stroke his throbbing cock, coaxing him over into a power climax. He spirted all over my hand, pulsing around me. I came as well, my thighs trembling as I held myself up long enough to spray my seed over his milky skin before I lowered myself ono my back next to him, arms open so he could curl up next to me.

"I'm all sticky," he complained, even as he crawled up next to me.

"We can shower once I catch my breath," I reassured him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Together?" He blinked up at me.

I smiled, my body already humming with excitement of the thought Kisa all naked and wet in my arms. "Yes, together. It'll save water."

"Horny," he muttered, snuggling up against me. "You're lucky I love you."

"I love you too, Kisa-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited!


End file.
